1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an end protector for a reinforcing bar and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protectors or caps for reinforcing bars (also sometimes referred to as re-bars or reinforcing rods) are known, two such protectors being described in Canadian Patent Nos. 663,752 and 1,085,643. Unfortunately, the previous protectors are too complex, too expensive to manufacture, too difficult to install and remove on the reinforcing bars, too heavy or too bulky and they have not been widely used, if at all, during construction. There is very little concrete work done today without reinforcing bars. When a floor or wall of concrete is formed, reinforcing bars, often one to one and a half feet apart extend partially out of the wall or floor. When the concrete hardens, the bars are held rigidly usually at an angle towards the vertical. Often, the bars remain in this exposed condition for many days while other work is completed on the construction side. If a worker falls onto the rods, he can be seriously injured.